Hate Me
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: The spirit who inhabited my soul always confused me. His mood swings were insistent, but not always for the worse as I would find out. And being stubborn DID have its benefits... Tendershipping, Ryou's POV, Yaoi, Buttsecks, blah de blah blah. Read and Review. One-Shot.


**A/N: Because the urge to write Tendershipping punched me in the throat repeatedly and with brutal force. Also because everyone told me I should do it. I was offered watermelon. Do I get that now? I would like some... Line used is from Stop and Say You Love Me by Evans Blue. & didn't Bakura steal Ryou's name cause it sounded like his village or some shit? I haven't read the manga in forever. **

_**Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you...**_

**~l~l~l~**

* * *

**Hate Me**

He'd come from nowhere, storming into my life with such a flourish, I was left breathless. I knew he was dark, I knew he was dangerous. I knew I'd get hurt, but I couldn't make myself stay away.

He was incapable of love. I doubted he could feel much of anything, let alone affection.

He stood with his back to me. He didn't like looking at me.

"What is your name?" he asked. I started. It was the first time he'd talked to me. I loved his voice, so soothing, with just a hint of malice underneath it all. I shivered.

"Ryou Bakura." I replied. He fell silent once more. "What is yours?"

I didn't expect an answer. "I don't know."

I tilted my head. "You don't know your own name?" I asked. What had happened to him?

"I like your name. It sounds familiar. Bakura. May I have it?"

He was asking? He'd never asked when he took my body, using it as his own. I don't think either one of us knew what had happened the first time. However, as time went on, he mastered the skill.

Now he completely repressed me, all without saying a word. Until now.

"Yes."

He turned slightly, and I sucked in a breath. I thought he was going to finally face me.

"Thank you, Yadonushi."

Then he was gone. Just gone. I hung my head in defeat. Some part of me just wanted to save the broken spirit that shared my body...

Another part wondered if there was anything to save.

* * *

**~l~l~l~l~**

My life went on, thought it was hacked into little pieces. I missed months at a time because of Bakura.

Still, I did not mind.

"Hate me."

I met his eyes evenly. He'd begun to face me. His voice held pleading notes.

"No."

He got angry. "Ryou, _hate me._"

I shook my head. "Never. I lo-"

The back of his hand hit me with such force, I was knocked back onto my soul room floor. He stood over me, fist balled. "Don't fucking say it."

I looked up at him, eyes unwavering though his were filled with fury. I sat up slowly, crossing my legs and wincing a little. My cheek stung from the force of his slap but that was okay. I knew he was trying to convince himself more than me that I was supposed to hate him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

That gave him a pause. He narrowed his eyes and for a moment I believed he was going to hit me again. "Because." he murmured. "What reason do you have to? I killed your friends and forced you to move."

I grinned. "Technically you didn't kill them. You just took their souls."

"Shut up. Same difference."

"You were protecting me." I whispered. He sunk to the floor in front of me, legs crossed like mine, hands on his knees and leaned forward. His gaze met mine evenly.

"You're fucking weird. You know that?" He leaned closer and my breath caught. I nodded slightly. "You need to hate me, Ryou."

I shook my head. "No."

He laughed though the sound held no humor. His eyes sliced through me thought they held no malice.

Only pain.

"I don't belong in your world. I'm merely passing through. I won't be here forever."

I didn't show how much his words worried me. Of course Bakura would always be here. I needed him. The world was too terrifying of a place to be in without my darkness by my side. I reached out slowly and took his hand. He didn't get angry or scream, he just looked at our pale fingers twisting together.

"Shouldn't you be worried, then, about the time you have left? Shouldn't you try to find at least some happiness in this world?" I murmured. His gaze lifted from our hands to my face.

"Demons don't deserve happiness."

I shook my head. "You're not a demon. You just... lost your way. That's all."

He lifted our entwined fingers and brushed them against my cheek. I could feel pain pulsing out under my eye and knew it was probably going to leave a nasty bruise. Sadness crossed his face. "I'm sorry."

His mood swings were always unpredictable. He would be angry one second and calm the next. I didn't know why he behaved as such. I chalked it up to him being a volatile creature.

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt... That much..."

He was leaning forward, causing my words to get stuck in my throat. I stayed perfectly still as his lips brushed softly over my cheek. "I don't like to hurt Yadonushi. Please forgive me, most honorable landlord."

I swallowed and turned my head slightly, so that his lips rested just at the corner of my own. "Always."

I think he moved first, though I'm not entirely sure. His lips were rough to the touch but I didn't mind. It suited him perfectly. My lips moved against his, much softer. He still held my head, though his other clutched the back of my neck. He broke away from me, moving to suckle the skin of my neck.

"You know what they say," he sighed against my throat. "If you can't beat them, join them. Stubborn hikari."

I grinned and threw my head back, bangs falling into my eyes. I closed them slowly, reveling in the feel of him being so close to me after so long. He scooted back suddenly, pulling me with him so that my legs rested on either side of his own. He looked up at me through black lashes, a soft smile on his lips. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck, lips seeking his once more. Arms wound around my waist to pull me closer. A deep growl rumbled from somewhere in his chest when I slipped a little, causing our members to brush against each other through fabric.

"Ryou... Stop." he murmured, though his lips made no effort to leave the hollow of my throat. I shook my head.

"I want you." I replied, cheeks becoming stained with blush. His eyes met mine, sadness still swimming in their depths.

"You're going to make this harder on yourself, Yadonushi." I shrugged and moved against him, fingers digging into his shoulders. A high-pitched whimper escaped my lips, though I tried in vain to keep them together. I felt his hands on my chest as he pushed me back so that he hovered over me. Slowly, he lowered himself so that his body covered my own. Our groins were still pressed together, something I used to my advantage as I rolled my hips up. Strong hands held them down as lips found my ear.

"God dammit, Ryou." he hissed. A sharp nip was delivered to my ear as a reward for my wanton behavior and I mewled. I felt one of his hands leave my hip to slide under my worn tee shirt. I always thought he wore the thing better than I ever did.

His hand was cold as it caressed my stomach. I arched my back as my nipples hardened under his skillful grip. Soon, my shirt was removed all together and I fell back against the cool floor once more, blushing slightly. He crawled over me, hips once more aligned with my own. His hands landed on either side of my head as he began to gyrate against my pulsing need. I mewled and writhed as a hand slid into my pants, stroking me lightly.

"Bakura..." I whined. My pants were ripped away almost before the name was out of my mouth. I felt Bakura lift himself off and looked down, immediately wishing I hadn't. He sat between my legs, eyes ravishing my entirely nude form. A look of lust covered every bit of sadness. He lowered his face and nuzzled my member, forcing a low groan from me. My head thunked back against the floor as my cock was enveloped by heat. He only sucked three times before licking the head and pulling away.

"No~." I whimpered. He stood again, removing his own clothing before me in such a slow manner, I knew he was teasing. I gasped. There shouldn't be such a beautiful man allowed to live.

He laid himself back over me, lips working at my neck and collar bone. I hummed, completely content. I felt his fingers crawling up my arms and giggled, snatching them and taking three into my mouth. He raised a brow but said nothing, just continued his assault on my skin. Several love bites adorned my skin, showing just who I belonged to.

He removed his fingers, lips covering my own once more as his hand drifted lower. I lifted my hips as the first finger was slipped in, gasping as Bakura pulled a hardened nub between sharp teeth.

"Yami..." I hissed as the third was inserted. He hummed against my chest, fingers crooking into a 'come hither' motion. I moaned loudly, hands fisted by my head as he struck something deep within me. I heard him chuckle lowly and I relished the sound. I stored it away, determined to remember my Yami's happiness. He looked up at me as his fingers were removed and I swallowed. He parted my legs even further and positioned himself. He held his body up by his hands which had moved back beside my head. He took both of my hands as he entered, swallowing a muffled cry of pain.

"Bakura..."

"I know. Just hold on." he murmured. His voice was so deep and rich in that moment. We sat still for what seemed like eternity to him, judging by the look on his face. He was showing restraint, something I was proud of him for. I bucked against him suddenly and he snarled.

"Move." I commanded. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. I groaned again in pain. It took several more leisurely thrusts for him to find my prostate. When he did, though, I let it be known.

"Oh, gods. There! Again!" I cried. He made a 'hmph' sound and pistoned in and out at an even faster rate. The friction was nearly unbearable. I chanted his name like some sort of cheer when his lips descended on my neck and his hand found my cock. He occasionally moaned or grunted, but he was nowhere near as vocal as myself.

I chocked on another cry, body falling into a fit of spasms. He looked me straight in the eyes, sinful lips smirking, and said only one word.

"Come."

I shrieked my release, embarrassed but content. I felt my muscles tensing and untensing as I road the wave of pleasure. Bakura moved in and out several more times before softly whispering my name as he came.

He laid on top of me, though he held himself up some so as to not crush me. Everything was silent aside from our mingled breaths. I tapped him on the shoulder, receiving a tired, "Hm?" in response.

"I love you." I whispered. He sighed and said nothing, though his hand took to stroking my hair.

"Such a stubborn hikari, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: YEAHH. So I got depressed halfway through this. But Vladroxmysox made me smile, as she always does. I love you, in a totally non creeperish way.:D I hope everyone enjoyed. Unnn...**

**Review. (:**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
